Trouve moi
by Lusaka
Summary: Le jour de Noël, Draco Malfoy s'échappe de son manoir familial pour se réfugier... ailleurs. A Potter de le retrouver. HPDM


_Bonjour ! Et avant tout : joyeux Noël à tous ! Voici mon humble participation à un échange de os organisé par Manyfics. C'est une idée géniale et super sympa, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour ! _

_C'est donc à Mekoret que je devais écrire un os (nous étions tiré au sort.. et j'ai eu pour ma part un os de Nouchette ) J'ai commencé par aller explorer du côté de son profil et puis de ses fics, et j'ai compris qu'elle semblait aimer les hp/dm. Donc ce petit os est pour elle et j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! _

_Bonne lecture !!_ **

* * *

**

Trouve-moi... 

Légère comme de la soie, une petite plume blanche quitta un nid perché au sommet d'un vieil arbre centenaire. Elle se laissa porter par le vent doux, suivant les courants et virevoltant dans l'air comme une caresse, passant les collines d'une blanche campagne, survolant les premiers toits de Londres et se risquant enfin à descendre. A peine visible dans la nuit, elle traversa la lumière d'un réverbère et glissa le long de ce faisceau lumineux jusqu'à atterrir, en douceur, sur un trottoir enneigé.

A deux mètres d'elle, assit sur la troisième marche d'un perron, contre la porte d'une belle maison de ville, un jeune homme somnolait. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, la tête sur ses genoux. Autour de ses pieds, la neige avait fondu, dévoilant la pierre rude du petit escalier.

Les traces qu'il avait laissées sur le trottoir en venant jusqu'ici avaient déjà disparu sous une nouvelle couche de neige fine et fraîche. Il était là depuis plus d'une heure.

La rue était silencieuse, éclairée par vingt-six lampadaires qu'il avait eu le temps de compter et recompter. Il avait également tenté de comptabiliser le nombre de guirlandes de Noël qui sillonnaient la rue sur les murs des maisons, au-dessus de la route, en travers des fenêtres, mais il s'était endormi avant d'avoir pu finir.

La rue était chic et ses habitants appartenaient à un certain rang social, comme en témoignaient les riches décorations de certaines maisons, toutes de taille plus que satisfaisante, les jardins impeccables qui les entouraient, les quelques piscines chauffées et éclairées que l'on apercevait parfois entre deux haies recouvertes de neige. Et bien sûr, à travers les fenêtres à double vitrage, un passant pouvait admirer les repas somptueux qui siégeaient encore sur des tables de fête. Chaque maison semblait vibrer de l'intérieur par des rires et des cris de joies.

Mais pas un son ne filtrait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dehors, il faisait froid et le silence était roi. La tête du jeune homme glissa davantage sur ses genoux qu'il avait entourés de ses bras. Il s'endormait pour de bon. Sa cape trempée était enroulée autour de lui pour tenter de capter un peu de chaleur dans cette nuit de décembre. Ses cheveux blonds et fins semblaient gelés jusqu'aux pointes, retombant de façon assez raide. Il eut un soupir accompagné d'un frisson. La nuit n'était pas finie…

* * *

Il volait le plus vite possible. Son maître le lui avait demandé. Malgré le vent froid qui s'engouffrait sous ses plumes, malgré la destination lointaine et malgré la nuit qui pesait autour de ses yeux, il filait, plongeait, accélérait encore. Parfois, le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement entre ses petites serres glissait. Il poussait alors un cri affolé et le reprenait correctement, sans cesser de voler.

Il voyait défiler les maisons, les villages, les villes, les rivières, les montagnes. Il devait aller tout en haut, vers le nord, jusqu'à Glasgow. La vie d'un hibou était ainsi faite. Il arriva en vue de sa destination plus de deux heures après son départ. Sa vue perçante repéra la maison qu'il cherchait.

C'était un petit toit enneigé, des lumières éclatantes dans un jardin qui déposaient leurs couleurs sur le sol blanc, une rumeur joyeuse glissant à travers des fenêtres fermées. C'était une maison comme une autre où la fête n'était pas finie, à minuit passé.

Le hibou se posa sur la barrière, son parchemin dans le bec. Il observa d'abord la petite allée déblayée qui se rendait jusqu'à la porte peinte en bleu de la maison. Une forte sensation de bonheur s'échappait de ce lieu. Il était étonné d'avoir été envoyé à un tel endroit, lui qui vivait dans la volière d'un manoir, trop grand et trop froid. Il repéra la pièce la plus animée et s'envola pour se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre principale.

Des couleurs vives éclatèrent jusqu'à ces yeux habitués à la nuit. Un gros sapin habilement décoré s'étalait dans tout un coin de cette salle à manger. Des paquets s'entassaient à ses pieds, pour l'instant délaissés. Une longue table sur tréteau occupait une bonne partie de la place, et tout autour, des hommes et des femmes discutaient et riaient bruyamment. Ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage, le hibou frappa la vitre de son bec jusqu'à ce que les visages se tournent vers lui. La personne la plus proche vint ouvrir la fenêtre.

Une bouffée d'air chaud et d'odeurs appétissantes envahirent les sens du hibou. Mais il se contenta de donner la lettre et de repartir, étendant ses ailes vers le sud du Royaume Uni. Les bruits de la maison s'éloignèrent et la nuit l'engouffra.

* * *

_- "Pour Harry Potter"_. Je crois que c'est pour toi 'Ry !

- Dis donc, dis donc ! Quelle belle écriture !

- Oui, et la couleur de l'encre est splendide.

- Un magnifique vert tendre.

- Qui cela peut-il être ?

- Fred ! George ! Donnez sa lettre à Harry ! gronda Molly Weasley.

- Oh, oh ! Regarde le sceau George ! s'exclama pourtant Fred en refermant enfin la fenêtre. Ne serait-ce pas les initiales de…

- Donne-moi ça, coupa calmement Harry Potter en arrachant sa lettre des mains du rouquin.

- Tu sais qui c'est Harry ? demanda Ron qui se servait une nouvelle part de bûche.

- Non.

- Mais si ! rigola Fred. Il y a un D et un M gravés dans la cire.

- Bon, est-ce que je peux finir ma blague ? grogna Remus Lupin.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se désintéressa de la lettre. Celle-ci était en effet venue interrompre une histoire que le loup-garou avait commencée de raconter malgré son état avancé d'ébriété. Harry s'écarta cependant des autres pour ouvrir le parchemin.

_Un homme doit connaître ses ennemis mieux que ses amis. Prouve-moi que c'est vrai Potter. J'ai fui le manoir pour le seul endroit où je pourrais être en sécurité. Trouve-moi. Draco Malfoy. _

Harry Potter dut relire sa lettre plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais les mots ne laissaient pas vraiment de doutes possibles. Malfoy s'était enfui de chez lui pour se réfugier quelque part, et il demandait à Harry de le retrouver.

Les éclats de rires de ses amis ne le sortirent pas de sa torpeur. Son étonnement venait autant du fait que son ennemi d'enfance avait visiblement quitté ses parents, que le fait qu'il lui demande de l'aide. Car c'était bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Il essaya de repérer un quelconque indice ailleurs sur le parchemin, mais rien ne le laissait deviner où l'ancien serpentard pouvait être. Il relit une nouvelle fois et se demanda combien de temps la lettre avait mis pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Le manoir des Malfoy étant au sud de Londres, il devait s'être enfui depuis quelques heures déjà.

- Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers Hermione qui l'avait rejoint près de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Malfoy.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et prit la lettre après avoir posé sa coupe de champagne sur le bord de la cheminée. Son expression étonnée fut renforcée lorsqu'elle rendit le parchemin à son ami.

- La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, c'était au ministère, confia-t-elle. Il avait maltraité son elfe qui est venu se plaindre. Sale affaire, conclut-elle.

- Alors il doit te détester pour ta loi sur la liberté des elfes.

- Sans doute, rigola-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- J'aimerai d'abord comprendre pourquoi il s'adresse à moi.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air rêveur.

- C'est Noël, il a peut-être cru à un miracle.

- Je ne pense pas Harry. Tu connais Malfoy, il réfléchit toujours avant d'agir. Cette décision devait être mûrement réfléchie.

- Sauf s'il est parti de chez lui sur un coup de tête.

- Dans ce cas ce n'est pas à toi qu'il aurait écrit. Il aurait envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un de plus proche de lui, à Snape, ou je ne sais qui.

- Je sais pas, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

Harry ricana et haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an. La dernière fois c'était à ce match de quidditch où on s'est retrouvé dans la même loge. Et puis qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? ajouta-t-il en approchant de nouveau le parchemin de ses yeux.

Un bruit de chute leur fit tourner la tête. Apparemment, Lupin était tombé de sa chaise en achevant son discours. Tout le monde riait aux éclats en l'aidant à se relever. Hermione retourna vivement vers eux pour tirer une chaise qui gênait.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et constata qu'il recommençait à neiger. Il s'était toujours fié à son instinct, pendant la guerre, et même après. Quelque chose en lui à ce moment là le poussait à aller chercher le serpentard. Quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la curiosité. Il restait un gryffondor finalement, même cinq ans après avoir fini ses études à Poudlard.

Repenser à l'école lui donna une première petite idée. Il rangea aussitôt le parchemin dans sa poche et s'approcha des autres.

- Excusez-moi ! lança-t-il pour réclamer le silence. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller tout de suite.

- C'est cette lettre qui…

- Ce n'est rien de grave Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le brun. Juste une petite affaire à régler. Ron, Hermione, merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, la soirée était géniale.

- Mais… et tes cadeaux ? demanda Ron un peu déçu.

- Vous me les apporterez demain, d'accord ?

- Oui, Harry, t'en fais pas. Tu peux y aller, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et salua tout le monde de la main avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre Fred demander ce que Malfoy lui voulait avant de refermer la porte de la maison sur lui. Il enfila sa cape et ses gants, fit quelques pas sur l'allée et disparut dans un tourbillonnement de neige.

Il connaissait bien l'endroit où il atterrit. Face à lui une haute grille forgée fermait le passage vers un immense château. Deux statues de sangliers ailés tournèrent lentement leur regard vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait de la grille. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand cerf courait dans le parc et monta dans le ciel en direction de la plus haute tour du château.

Dumbledore ne devait pas dormir. Le soir de Noël, personne ne se couchait vraiment tôt. Il vit son patronus disparaître derrière une tour et il n'eut plus qu'à attendre. La nuit et le froid l'enveloppait. Il souffla dans ses mains et réfléchit à d'autres endroits possibles. S'il était Malfoy, où irait-il ? Une petite voix lui souffla le nom de son ancien professeur de potion et aussitôt, une grimace apparue sur son visage. Oui, sans doute. Mais s'il était chez Snape, pourquoi lui aurait-il demandé de venir le chercher ? Non, il devait être dans un endroit, seul.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas un grand phénix argenté arriver. Il sursauta légèrement en l'apercevant enfin, juste devant lui. Il le regarda, toujours aussi admiratif, et c'est la voix posée et grave de Dumbledore qui sortit du bec de l'oiseau.

- _Bonsoir Harry. Non, Draco Malfoy n'est pas ici. Préviens-moi quand tu l'auras trouvé. Bonne chance. Et Joyeux Noël. _

Le phénix s'évapora lentement et le fin espoir que Harry avait tissé de trouver le blond à Poudlard s'envola en même temps que le patronus. Il soupira et s'éloigna de la grille. Puisqu'il était ici, autant aller voir à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être que Malfoy n'avait pu entrer à l'intérieur de l'école et s'était rabattu sur le village. Il disparu donc dans l'intention de fouiller les environs.

* * *

Un groupe de personnes tourna dans la rue en chantant. Quatre moldus qui se tenaient bras dessus dessous et marchaient en zigzaguant au milieu de la route. Leurs chants bruyant ranima le jeune homme blond. Il grogna dans son rêve et papillonna des yeux. Ces cils gelés par quelques larmes mirent du temps à s'écarter suffisamment pour lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les lumières dans la rue étaient moins nombreuses. La plupart des maisons étaient endormies à présent. Les carreaux des grandes fenêtres n'éclairaient plus les trottoirs. Les quatre moldus passèrent devant le portail vert de la maison assiégée par le jeune homme endormi sans le voir. Leurs voix éraillées le força à lever la tête. Il les regarda passer avant de replonger son nez entre ses genoux, bloquant ainsi le mince filet d'air froid qui s'immisçait jusqu'à la peau tendre de son cou.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait là, depuis combien de temps il était parti. Il peinait même à se souvenir des raisons. Il pouvait très bien utiliser sa baguette pour créer un feu artificiel, mais la rue était essentiellement moldue. C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Rester là, et ne pas bouger. Potter allait bien finir par arriver. Le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Mais il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre…

Quelques images de ce qu'il pensait être son dernier Noël en famille lui revinrent. Il savait très bien que son père n'avait jamais abandonné la magie noire ni ses relations mystérieuses. L'état de surveillance permanent sous lequel le ministère avait placé le manoir Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre avait installé un climat de tension entre les membres de la famille. Narcissa avait des crises de nerfs régulières, Lucius tentait par tous les moyens de reprendre contact avec certains amis, et Draco…

Draco espérait quitter cette maison, redorer son nom, montrer de quoi il était capable, lui, et non le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Mais sa lâcheté lui collait toujours à la peau.

Elle ne l'aidait même pas à se réchauffer. Il serra fort ses genoux l'un contre l'autre et souffla. Les moldus avaient enfin quitté la rue qui redevenait silencieuse. En quelques secondes, sa tête dodelina et il sombra dans un nouveau sommeil plus profond encore.

* * *

Harry ressortit des Trois Balais en soupirant. Derrière la porte, Rosemerta lui fit un dernier signe d'adieu qu'il ne vit même pas. Il avait frappé à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, en robe de chambre. Mais elle n'avait pu répondre à ses attentes. Et comme elle était la dernière qu'Harry était venu voir, il pouvait affirmer que Draco Malfoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard. Il marcha autour de la petite place pour ne pas prendre froid.

Le refuge devait être un lieu qu'Harry connaissait. Ce devait être un lieu où un fils de Mangemort pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Ce devait être un lieu où ce même fils se sentait suffisamment seul pour appeler son ennemi d'enfance à l'aide.

Un tel endroit existait-il ? Harry soupira et se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à essayer. Il disparut à nouveau, faisant s'envoler un peu de neige.

Impasse du Tisseur.

Il frissonna et regretta presque aussitôt d'être venu. Malfoy n'était sûrement pas ici. Severus Snape était lui aussi sous surveillance après tout. Harry alluma sa baguette et avança malgré tout dans cette rue sombre que nulle décoration n'éclairait. C'était la troisième fois de sa vie qu'il y venait.

Il arriva enfin devant une vieille maison de briques. Les volets, arrachés, pendaient par un dernier crochet le long des murs. Le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbes et rien ne laissait supposer qu'une âme vivante habitait les lieux. Il poussa la barrière en fer rouillé et avança vers la porte. Une brève hésitation retint sa main une seconde avant de frapper.

Evidemment, aucune lumière ne s'alluma tout de suite. Cela aurait été aussi étonnant que de trouver un petit sapin de Noël sur le perron. Harry frappa de nouveau, plus fort.

Un coup de vent fit s'envoler sa cape dans son dos.

Quelques corbeaux croassèrent sur un arbre dépouillé, au loin.

Quoi de plus triste et sale qu'une ville industrielle pendant une nuit d'hiver…

Aucun bruit.

Dans ce silence pesant, Harry tenta de réfléchir encore, malgré le froid qui engourdissait ses membres. Et la réponse lui parut évidente. Bien sûr… Snape pouvait fort bien ne pas être chez lui le soir de Noël. Il était sans doute à Poudlard, bien au chaud dans ses cachots.

Harry grommela un juron, se traitant d'idiot pour ne pas avoir songé à ce détail avant de venir ici. Il commença à s'éloigner de la maison, mais s'arrêta dans l'allée.

Snape n'était pas chez lui, mais Malfoy pouvait y être malgré tout. Il revint donc sur ses pas et frappa à nouveau.

- Malfoy !

Il fut effrayé par sa propre voix. Son cri se répercutait au-delà de l'impasse, sur tous les toits gris des maisons. Se souvenant qu'il était un sorcier, il éteignit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de détection de personne. Cela ne lui apporta rien. Malfoy n'était pas ici.

Il lui restait une idée. Il sortit donc du jardin de Severus Snape et transplana directement vers le stade de Quidditch permanent de Londres. N'était-ce pas là un lieu que Draco Malfoy visitait souvent ? L'aristocrate anglais était connu, depuis la guerre, pour être un gros amateur de ce sport. Il était aperçu et photographié à presque tous les matchs importants. Beaucoup de mauvaises langues disaient que c'était bien là la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire avec cette surveillance qui pesait sur ses parents.

Le bâtiment, dans la banlieue de la capitale, était posé sur un terrain abandonné des moldus. Si ceux-ci s'avisaient d'approcher, ils ne voyaient qu'une usine désaffectée et en ruine avec de nombreux panneaux indiquant un danger de mort. Harry, lui, pouvait contempler tout à son aise la structure brillante et grandiose de ce terrain qui alimentait certains de ses rêves les plus fous. Pour Noël, de nombreuses décorations l'entouraient. Harry avança vers la grande entrée des visiteurs. Evidemment, tout était fermé. Sur la porte, de nombreuses affiches annonçaient les prochains matchs du mois de janvier.

Au-dessus, un panneau lumineux indiquait une température de moins douze. Et il était une heure vingt-cinq. Voilà donc plus d'une heure qu'il fouillait toute l'Angleterre pour trouver ce serpentard fuyard. Il avait également calculé que le hibou de Malfoy, pour venir du manoir chez Ron et Hermione, avait bien du mettre deux heures de vol. Si ses comptes étaient bons, Malfoy était quelque part, dehors, sans doute seul, depuis trois heures trente.

Agacé, il tapa du pied et décida de contourner tout le stade pour être sûr que le blond n'était pas dans le coin.

* * *

Ses lèvres avaient commencé à bleuir. Ses ongles violets serrés dans ses poings le piquaient. Ses yeux fortement plissés donnaient naissance à de fins traits blancs sur ses paupières. Il ne tremblait même plus. Toute force le quittait doucement. La mort pouvait sembler douce finalement. Des rêves étranges envahissaient son esprit.

Il se voyait naviguer sur des mers de glace avant d'échouer sur un sable jaune et chaud. Il s'allongeait alors sous le soleil qui brûlait lentement sa peau. L'eau venait le recouvrir et il tombait. Les abysses noires l'engouffraient. Il y percevait plusieurs petites lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Puis le froid le reprenait : il était descendu trop profond. Un coup de pied contre le sol de l'océan le faisait remonter à la surface où il retrouvait son navire. Et de nouveau, il voguait sur des icebergs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Mais dédaignant l'horizon il allait encore s'échouer sur la même île…

* * *

Essoufflé, Harry revenait à son point de départ, devant l'entrée du stade sans avoir vu Malfoy. Puisqu'il était à proximité de Londres, il décida de passer au Chaudron Baveur. Le minuscule bar était vide mais ouvert. Tom brisa tout espoir en affirmant qu'il n'avait vu aucun Malfoy depuis plus de trois ans.

Le brun claqua la porte en retrouvant les décors de Noël des rues moldues de Londres. Il marchait d'un pas raide et rapide, tout en réfléchissant. C'était peut-être bien un piège après tout. Une farce de mauvais goût que ce serpentard lui avait faite pour gâcher son Noël. Fatigué et énervé, Harry décida qu'il ne chercherait pas plus longtemps. La vie de ce prétentieux ne l'avait jamais intéressée, et il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que cela change. N'étant qu'à quelques mètres de chez lui, il décida de terminer le chemin à pied. Transplaner à tout bout de champ l'avait épuisé.

Il retrouva sa rue avec plaisir. Chaque année les lumières de Noël l'embellissait joyeusement. Il avait été très heureux de trouver cette maison, bourgeoise, certes, mais tellement confortable. Il approchait de son portail, insouciant, la fatigue pesant toujours plus à chaque mètre. C'est lorsqu'il fit ses premiers pas sur la petite allée que son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

Une forme sombre était posée au pied de sa porte. Quelqu'un était là, recroquevillé. Quelqu'un… Qui…

Harry s'approcha en courant et se laissa tomber à genoux devant cette personne.

- Malfoy…

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, et il comprit. Son calcul était bon. Cela faisait réellement presque quatre heures que son ancien ennemi était assis là, dehors. Il se leva vivement et tous ses mouvements s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Sa baguette s'agita en tout sens pour ouvrir sa porte, allumer la lumière de l'entrée et faire léviter le corps gelé du blond. Il referma la porte derrière eux et entraîna son invité toujours inerte vers le salon. Il le déposa sur le divan puis pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée.

Un feu ronflant illumina aussitôt la pièce.

Le visage pâle de Malfoy tirait vers les bleus. Pas un son ni même un soupir ne s'échappait des lèvres craquelées. Harry commença à lui retirer sa cape, son écharpe et ses chaussures. Il l'abandonna un instant pour monter à l'étage. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait une grosse couverture et plusieurs fioles le suivaient, s'entrechoquant doucement. Il les déposa sur une petite table à côté du divan avant de revenir vers le blond.

Des tonnes de questions affolaient ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait réellement en sécurité entre les mains de celui avec qui il s'était battu plus d'une fois ? Qu'espérait-il réellement ?

Les mains transies de froid de Potter s'agitèrent autour du blond pour lui retirer son pull, sa chemise, son pantalon. Le corps habituellement pâle était parsemé de plaques rouges. Le froid avait bien fait son travail. Harry attrapa une première fiole contenant un liquide dont l'odeur forte embauma la pièce dès que le flacon fut ouvert. Il en versa un peu dans ses mains qu'il posa aussitôt sur la poitrine de Draco.

La respiration qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était trop faible. Il frictionna le corps, faisant pénétrer le produit alcoolisé dans chaque pore de la peau gelée. Le cœur sembla reprendre une course plus normale alors qu'il passait la potion sur les jambes. Harry se redressa et fut soulagé de voir la poitrine encore brillante de liquide monter et descendre plus rapidement. Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon et prit une seconde fiole.

Avec précaution, il passa une main sous la nuque de Malfoy pour lui soulever la tête et lui faire boire la potion. Les lèvres crispées refusaient de s'entrouvrir. Embêté, Harry dut les écarter avec ses doigts, forcer les dents à se desserrer, et enfin, le liquide brun coula au fond de la gorge de Draco qui émit un gargouillis.

Harry s'écarta aussitôt et le blond fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Satisfait, l'ancien gryffondor rangea ses fioles et attrapa la couverture qu'il avait descendue. Sans tenir compte du regard encore embué que Malfoy posait sur lui, il le recouvrit et le borda.

- Tu reviens de loin, lui dit-il en se redressant.

Le blond ferma les yeux et Harry se retourna pour rajouter une bûche dans le feu. Les flammes crépitèrent de plaisir. Il se redressa et jeta un œil à Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé avant de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce. Il brancha un fil électrique et un magnifique sapin décoré de rouge et d'or s'illumina.

Draco rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il entendait son hôte s'éloigner vers une autre pièce. Le feu brillait lui envoyant toute sa chaleur. Il serra la couverture chaude et douce entre ses doigts et tâcha de ne plus se rendormir.

Des bruits de vaisselle arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Potter était donc dans sa cuisine. De l'eau coula, un placard s'ouvrit…

Malgré lui, ses yeux se refermèrent encore. Il revit son père en tenue de fête ouvrir la porte du manoir pour accueillir Macnair, Nott et Rookwood, trois anciens mangemorts mis sous liberté conditionnelle, grâce aux services rendus au ministère lors de leur procès. Le large sourire de son père avait effrayé Draco. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête. D'autres personnes louches avaient complété les rangs. C'est lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait commencé à évoquer des formes de représailles envers l'état que Draco s'excusa et quitta la salle. Sans un regard pour personne il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et avait envoyé son hibou à Potter.

Le reste était facile. Il savait où le héros habitait grâce à Snape qui avait vaguement évoqué cette adresse lors d'une de leur conversation.

Le perron s'était avéré bien peu confortable. Mais il n'était plus chez lui. Personne ne penserait à venir le chercher ici. Potter lui-même…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Une chaude odeur de chocolat venait jusqu'à lui. Accroupit devant lui, Potter le regardait.

- T'en veux ?

Draco baissa les yeux et aperçut une tasse fumante qui n'attendait que lui.

- Même si t'en veux pas, je pense que tu devrais le boire. J'ai mis un fortifiant dedans.

Malfoy voulu répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge refroidit.

- Bois, tu parleras après.

Harry jeta un sort de lévitation à la tasse qui resta à côté du visage du blond pendant que lui-même s'asseyait face au feu, dos appuyé contre le divan, avec sa propre tasse. Draco se redressa lentement et prit la tasse entre ses mains. La chaleur contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée. Il faillit lâcher la tasse de surprise. Le délicieux liquide coulait le long de son œsophage, brûlait son estomac mais lui apportait la sensation de bien-être dont il avait besoin.

Sans le regarder, Harry buvait tranquillement, les yeux rivés vers les flammes. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond posa la tasse vide au sol et se laissa retomber sur l'accoudoir du divan qu'il osa poser une première question.

- Alors ?

Le blond eut un léger ricanement et se cala plus confortablement.

- Mon père a invité de vieux amis pour Noël, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque et encore abîmée. Je me suis cassé.

- Et tu viens ici ?

- Où sinon ?

- Je suis allé à Poudlard, à Pré-au-Lard, chez Snape, au Chaudron Baveur, au stade.

- Au stade ?

- Ouais, grogna Harry.

- T'es vraiment idiot Potter, se moqua le blond avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux. Tu ne t'aies pas dit que j'allais chercher la protection de quelqu'un ayant du répondant face à une tribu d'anciens mangemorts ?

- C'était facile d'être neutre pendant la guerre Malfoy ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il voyait le profil de son ancien ennemi luire à la lumière des flammes. Venir ici lui sembla soudain idiot à lui aussi.

- Tu as failli crever de froid rien que pour avoir ma protection, résuma Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil sceptique. Tu sais pourtant que toutes réunions d'anciens mangemorts sont interdites par le ministère.

- Je crois que mon père a réussit à briser le champ de surveillance autour de manoir.

- Impossible, nous le saurions déjà.

- Ah… C'est vrai que tu fais partie de tout ça.

- Le service des aurors est impeccable Malfoy, répliqua Harry. Si ton père avait briser quoique ce soit nous serions au courant dans la seconde.

- Alors comment a-t-il pu les faire venir au manoir ?

- C'était qui ?

- Ils étaient assez nombreux.

- Tu as bien fait de t'enfuir. Tonks et Savage doivent déjà être sûr place. Demain, tes parents risquent Askaban.

Draco s'en était douté tout de suite. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de l'auror le plus réputé de la communauté sorcière était autre chose. Ses paupières se refermèrent. Qu'allait-il faire ? A cause de ce nom qu'il devait porter… à cause de son rang et de ses origines… Aucune liberté ne lui était accordée.

- Toi tu n'as à priori rien à craindre, lança encore la voix de Potter.

- Je suis aussi surveillé.

- Oui, mais désolé de t'apprendre que personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à ton cas au ministère. Tu es trop lâche, et tu as tellement montré cette lâcheté pendant la guerre en fuyant les deux camps qu'on ne te considère pas du tout comme quelqu'un de possiblement dangereux.

- Je vois…, grogna le blond.

- Tu devrais t'en réjouir. A toi seul, tu pourrais monter une armée dans l'ombre, on ne le saurait qu'au dernier moment.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça !

Harry se moqua du ton presque enfantin du serpentard.

- Je m'en doute Malfoy, je m'en doute. Ce soir tu nous montres qu'on avait raison à ton sujet. La neutralité te va bien.

- Je suis venu chez toi, répliqua Draco comme si ce simple fait prouvait le contraire.

Et en effet. En choisissant de se réfugier chez Harry Potter, il se mettait certes à l'abris des représailles de son père, mais il avait également en quelque sorte choisi son camp.

- Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à faire semblant ? demanda Harry en posant sa tasse à côté de celle du blond.

- C'est pas si facile, répliqua Malfoy.

- Certainement, ricana Harry.

Sentant la moquerie dans ce ton rieur, Draco bougea ses jambes et cogna son genou dans la nuque d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui les sourcils froncés et lui donna un coup léger sur le ventre, par-dessus la couverture.

- Ne cherche pas la bagarre Malfoy, tu n'es pas en état de gagner.

Draco haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le feu. Il était satisfait. Après tout, il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne : Potter lui sauvait la vie. Pour l'instant…

- Alors ? lança-t-il. Tu vas m'aider ?

- Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, répondit Harry en se levant pour porter les tasses à la cuisine. Mais demain, je te conseille d'aller au ministère raconter tout ce que tu as entendu. De toute façon, on le saura ! ajouta-t-il depuis la cuisine.

- Et… je ne peux pas retourner au manoir ! s'exclama Draco en se redressant complètement sur le divan.

Harry revenait et le regarda. La couverture avait glissé des épaules nues.

- Tu devrais rester couvert, lança-t-il en se penchant vers le feu.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère Potter, je n'ai plus froid.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner dehors pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel !

- J'aurais très bien pu aller ailleurs !

- J'en suis sûr ! Alors fais-le !

- Tu ne me verras plus Potter !

En disant cela, Draco avait voulu se lever complètement pour faire face à son ennemi qui le toisait de haut, les poings sur les hanches. Mais ses jambes encore faibles tremblèrent sous son poids et il s'affaissa par terre.

- Malfoy !

Harry se précipita et fut entraîné dans la chute.

- Ah non, mais t'es vraiment idiot hein ! s'énerva le brun.

Il se redressa et repoussa les jambes du blond qui l'empêchaient de se lever. Accroupit, il secoua le corps nu et pâle qui gisait encore à terre.

- Fais pas le mort, ça me ferait trop plaisir, ajouta-t-il, agacé.

- Je suis bien par terre, répliqua Draco en rouvrant les yeux.

- Quel manque de classe franchement Malfoy.

- Je ne peux pas être noble tout le temps.

- Remets-toi dans le divan et fais pas chier !

- Oh, ben je te trouve encore moins classe que moi, Potter.

Le blond se redressa en ricanant et frissonna en sentant l'air chaud de la cheminée sur sa peau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture, toujours sur le divan.

- Tu vas m'aider ? redemanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Harry.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, lança celui-ci de mauvaise humeur.

- M'héberger.

Cela avait été dit de façon tellement évidente que le brun en fut soufflé. Le culot du serpentard vrillait son estomac de colère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser celle-ci exploser. Draco s'était approché de lui vivement et il était déjà en train de l'embrasser… les yeux ouverts. Les flammes de la cheminée brillaient intensément dans les pupilles grises qui analysaient chaque émotion des yeux verts lesquels s'agrandissaient doucement. Les lèvres charnues et éclatées par le froid s'éloignèrent enfin et le brun pu respirer de nouveau.

- Tu m'héberges et je te paye la rente en te faisant vivre les plus beaux moments de ta vie Harry…, murmura Malfoy tout contre les lèvres douces du Survivant.

- Tu rêves…, répondit Potter sur le même ton.

- On y gagne tous les deux.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Tu n'as pas de petite amie Potter.

- Je ne suis pas gay pour autant et on se déteste.

- La haine et l'amour…

- Bien sûr, ricana Harry. Tu m'aimes depuis combien de temps Malfoy ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que…

- Allez, arrête ton cinéma et retourne sur le divan.

Draco était visiblement mécontent de son effet. Il retourna vers le divan à quatre pattes, grimpa dessus et s'enroula en boule dans la couverture. Mais les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient encore.

- J'ai froid Potter, souffla le blond.

- Et ?

- Viens…

- Tu me sors le grand jeu, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Allez, fais pas ton prude et viens, je te ferai rien, je suis pas en état.

- Malfoy, tu…

- Viens là.

Le ton glacial de l'ordre fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Si ce prétentieux croyait l'attirer dans son piège en lui parlant méchamment… Mais en réalité, cela l'avait également calmé. Ils se détestaient toujours, et ce fait avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se leva et s'approcha.

- Pousse-toi, je veux être derrière.

- Hein ! Ça va pas ! s'exclama Draco. C'est moi le malade, j'ai…

- Justement, le coupa Potter d'une voix exagérément mielleuse et romantique. Je me mets derrière toi, contre le dossier, pour te prendre dans mes bras et faire passer ma chaleur dans ton corps malingre.

- Je ne suis pas malingre !

Harry ricana en ôtant son pull et son pantalon. Sa chemise suivit le reste et il grimpa sur le divan, forçant le blond à se décoller du dossier pour s'y glisser.

- Je me vengerai Potter, grogna Malfoy en se décalant à contre cœur.

- Sans doute, mais n'oublie pas que tu me dois la vie.

Le blond lui envoya son coude dans les côtes puis le calme retomba sur la pièce. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Harry ne l'enlaçait pas le moins du monde. Il se tenait sur le côté, le plus raide possible, les bras le long du corps. Son cœur battait contre le dos du blond. Au bout d'un moment, la situation sembla déplaire à Malfoy. Sous la couverture, il fit glisser sa main derrière lui et la referma sur le poignet de Potter. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. La main attira le bras par-dessus la hanche fine du blond. Les deux mains s'enlacèrent et se posèrent sur le ventre plat qui faisait face à la cheminée.

Harry se crispa mais fit semblant d'être déjà endormi. La vérité prit rapidement le pas sur cette feinte et il sombra réellement dans le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes. Les bûches crépitaient sous les flammes, le sapin brillait dans son coin, la chaleur les enveloppait. Dehors, la neige cessa de tomber, laissant le gel craqueler sa surface.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin couchés. Ils dormaient donc encore profondément lorsque le soleil arriva à la moitié de sa course. Haut dans le ciel il tâchait de faire fondre toute la neige accumulée dans la nuit. Les bordures des toits gouttaient, chantant une douce musique harmonieuse. La rue était parcourue par de nombreux moldus qui appréciaient ce lendemain de fête. Mais à l'intérieur de la maison de Harry James Potter, personne ne bougeait.

La couverture avait légèrement glissé et ne recouvrait plus que les jambes des deux hommes. Harry avait finalement passé son deuxième bras sous la tête du blond et lui servait ainsi d'oreiller. Leurs mains enlacées avaient glissé du divan et pendaient toutes deux dans le vide. Draco avait plié sa tête laissant ainsi tout le loisir au brun de respirer contre sa nuque.

Le feu de la cheminée était éteint depuis longtemps. Une petite braise cependant tentait de survire par tous les moyens. Sa lueur rougeoyante respirait lentement, refusant de s'éteindre complètement. Mais soudain, elle prit une couleur verte. Elle illumina petit à petit l'antre entière, rallumant les autres morceaux de bois brûlés qui restaient là, et bientôt un feu de flammes vertes ronflaient sans chaleur. Deux pieds apparurent, un tronc, un corps, des cheveux roux. Ronald Weasley atterrit proprement dans le salon, face au divan.

Dans son dos, la cheminée continuait de flamber, conservant le feu qui servira à son retour. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Il avait attendu midi avant de venir chez son ami, pour être sûr de ne pas le déranger. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le trouver en si bonne compagnie.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le visage calme et endormi de Malfoy, et dans son dos, le corps nu de son ami. Nu… Leurs vêtements étaient au sol. Cette réalité effraya davantage encore Ron qui fit un pas en arrière dans la cheminée. Il n'eut que le temps de lâcher les paquets qu'il était venu apporter avant de disparaître complètement.

Le bruit que les cadeaux firent en tombant réveilla Draco qui se redressa. Il eut le temps de voir les flammes vertes diminuer et s'éteindre complètement. Doucement, il comprit, aperçu les paquets au sol et se réveilla alors totalement.

- Ah… Potter ?

Dans son dos, un corps remua légèrement.

- Potter, je crois que le Père Noël est passé.

- Mmh…

Draco s'assit complètement sur le divan et se frotta les yeux. Puis il observa le brun qui ouvrait les siens. Harry bailla bruyamment et fut un instant surpris de voir Malfoy le regarder. Mais il se reprit vite.

- Tu disais quoi ?

- Que le Père Noël était passé.

Malfoy s'amusait hautement à voir différentes émotions passer sur le visage du gryffondor. D'abord la joie, puis l'étonnement… et enfin… l'effroi.

- Oh… merde…

- Comment ça ? T'es pas content ? se moqua le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il fixait les cadeaux d'un air anxieux.

- Oh je vois, murmura Draco en s'approchant de lui. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'imaginent que tu es gay.

- Je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama Harry en le repoussant doucement.

Malfoy lui attrapa la main et le tira à lui. Le brun tomba sur la poitrine encore nue de son ancien ennemi. Celui-ci lui fit un large sourire.

- J'arriverai bien à te prouver le contraire, susurra-t-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres rougies.

Plus si sûr de lui, Harry se laissa faire et décida de remettre toutes ses questions pour plus tard. Après tout… c'était Noël.

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà. Merci d'avoir lu. Maintenant, éteignez votre ordi et rejoignez votre famille. Aimez-vous les uns et les autres en ce jour merveilleux qu'est Noël. Vivez en paix ! _

_... désolée... C'est sorti tout seul. loll Plus sérieusement j'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne soirée ! Bisous !!!! _


End file.
